


There's Two of Them?

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex keeps bringing it up, Embarrassed James Madison, Hercules has had enough, Humor, John wants him to stop bring it up, Lafayette is confused, M/M, Thomas can't stop laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: James Madison knew his boyfriend Thomas Jefferson had a brother who lived in France. What he didn't know was said brother moved back home and  that said brother was actually his boyfriend's Identical twin brother. Or in which James really needs to ask before he starts kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazellikesbasil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellikesbasil/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first Jeffermads fic and I am really excited to be writing this for my Friend/Collaborator Hazellikesbasil! Anyways Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I had to get this done and done quickly. Happy reading!!!

Thomas Jefferson was happily showing his twin brother Lafayette around his high school. Lafayette had gone to boarding school in France for 2 years and he was finally back in America which (Thomas was very excited about. Okay he was VERY excited about it. The only time he had gotten to see his brother was when he came back for the summer and he had hated it, but his brother was finally back for good and Thomas was overjoyed! He showed his brother everything at the school. They were in the middle of the tour around the school when Thomas got called into Mr. Adams's classroom to discuss an assignment that Thomas had turned in. Promising his brother that he would be right back Thomas followed his teacher into the classroom. As Lafayette waited for Thomas to come back he  noticed his twin's boyfriend approaching him. Laf's boyfriend and his friends not far behind him. Lafayette had yet to meet Thomas's boyfriend so he was a little nervous to meet him. 

 

"Hi You must be-" Lafayette says but is cut off when James Madison's lips meet his. His friends eyes go wide and Hercules Mulligan tenses up. Alexander Hamilton fighting back a laugh. At that moment Thomas walks out and sees what's going on and fights back a chuckle. "Uh James Honey? I am right here." Thomas says making his boyfriend's eyes go wide and he quickly pulls apart. "Thomas, mon frère est la suivante comment il accueille nos parents?" Lafayette says after a moment. " "No my dear brother I am afraid not."Thomas says. James looks back and forth between the two twins. "I I what?" James says. "James love meet my twin brother Gilbert or Lafayette." Thomas says "Twin brother?!" James says. "Yes James twin he is recently back from France he has been there for 2 years." Thomas says. "You You have never mentioned him before." James says. "Yes I have dear I just didn't say he was my twin." Thomas says holding back a laugh.

Meanwhile Alex finally bursts out laughing. "Oh that was gold that was really good. Nice job Madison." Alex says bending over laughing. "You didn't really know?" John Laurens says glaring at his boyfriend. "No well I mean I knew he had a brother I just didn't know he had a twin." James says. "Thomas I thought they was you and I oh god." James says quickly. "James it is okay darling." Thomas says. "Lafayette I am so sorry." James says looking at the doppelganger of his boyfriend. "James it is fine mon amie" Lafayette says.  "No it isn't I really shouldn't have done that and I should of asked before I am just so used to just seeing Thomas." James says. "Calm down honey breathe." Thomas says rubbing his boyfriend's back. "Oh that made my day, thanks for making my day Madison." Alex says when he collects himself. "You are not going to speak of this to anyone not even your adoptive father Hamilton." Madison says. "He's not my father yet, he only recently filed for adoption, but fine I will not tell him. Can I tell Martha instead?" Alex says. "No." James and Thomas say at the same time. "Alright alright I won't." Alex says "Good now let's go to class." Thomas says. So They do Alex trying very hard not to laugh again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex would not let James forget he kissed Lafayette by accident instead of Thomas. He got embarrassed every time it was brought up and Thomas found this cute. ever since then James has been very careful before he kisses his boyfriend. He check to make sure it is actually Thomas every time and Thomas gets annoyed a little because of this but knows James just doesn't want to kiss Lafayette again which was understandable but did he have to do it every time?  It will forever be etched into James brain that on his boyfriend's brothers first day of school He was kissed by a complete stranger. Lafayette would just laugh every time it was brought up because he too found it funny and when James wasn't around and it was brought up Thomas would laugh. One day they were in the middle of talking about it when James walks up to the group of friends.

"What are we talking about?" He says. "Nothing." Thomas and Lafayette say. "Oh just how you kissed laf on his first day of school and still can't tell the two apart." Alex says making John hit him. James blushes in embarrassment as Thomas and Lafayette scold Alex. Hercules just groans in annoyance. "Dude will you stop?" He says. "Never." Alex says. "Alex dear leave James alone. it's been 2 weeks." John says crossing his arms. "Okay okay I am sorry for bringing it up James." Alex says. "Thank you." James says. "You're welcome." Alex says fighting back a laugh for the 500th time. "Go ahead and laugh, I know you want too." James says. At this Alex bursts into a fit of laughter and laughs for a while his friends staring at him waiting for him to finish. "You done?" Thomas drawls annoyed as Alex collects himself. "Yeah I am good." Alex says taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears that had formed while he was laughing. "Good now will you please let this go?" Thomas says. "Yeah I will." Alex says nodding. 

He never did. "Alex I will punch you if you  do not let this go." Thomas says for the 100th time a few weeks later. "No you won't." Alex says. "Yes I will." Thomas says. "No because then my mother will find out did you forget whose mother is the principal?" Alex says. "oh so now she's your mother just 2 weeks ago you said she wasn't." Thomas says. "the Adoption papers went through I am officially Alexander Hamilton-Washington" Alex says. "Good for you I will still punch you if you keep bringing this up." Thomas says. "And if I don't bring it up?" Alex says. "I will give you a $100 dollars." Thomas says. "Deal." Alex says.

 Thomas had to give Alex a $100 dollars a week later.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> Translations:  
> "Thomas my brother is this how he greets our parents?"  
> "My friend"


End file.
